A Love Story
by RaeAnne
Summary: Obidala. Through time, their love has been impossible, embraced, ridiculed and forbidden. Unrequited love at it’s best. My take on a love story history refused write. NEW! Part 2, CHAPTER 2, 5.8.07
1. Prologue

**TITLE: **A Love Story  
**AUTHOR: **RaeAnne  
**RATING: **PG – PG-13  
**SPOILERS:** everything 1-3

**DISLCAIMER: **ya know the drill. Characters not mine but new plot details are. Please don't sue…I have nothing you would want anyway.

**Authors Note:** Are these still legal? I am never sure LOL Anyway ladies and gents I am back! Sadly, my writers block has smote me in my attempts to write sequels to my _Darkness and Light_ series so I am presenting this for now instead.

This is a story I actually started long about the time I wrote _Play It Again_ so you might feel a similar vein of emotion, though this is going to be far longer and hopefully more of a developed plot. I am playing with a similar format as my three part series but it will be contained in one entry but broken into three segments with chapters within. Each segment—part, if you will, will take place in roughly the same time period as each of the three movies. But as always, the original plot lines aren't steadfast but in fact, are only mangled contorted versions of the romantic and major plot points as to be only partially recognizable.

I am breaking one of my own rules here by starting to post with only a little over a third written, but because I have a very good sense of what I want to happen and it all but plotted in my head I am going to begin. So please, please have patience if I should fall behind in up-dating. I hope you enjoy, I hope you review, thanks for reading! RaeAnne

**This story has been made possible by the following:**

song inspirations:  
_A Couple More Years_ by Dr. Hook (for part one),  
_Walk On_ by U2 (for part two)  
and _Remember Me (I'm the One Who Loves You)_ by Dean Martin (for part three).  
And generous reviewers like you!

**A Love Story**  
By RaeAnne

**Prologue:**

Rain splatters the window panes of the small Coco Town diner, the place empty save for one customer. Empty because of the rain perhaps, or maybe because the residents of Coruscant are weary from the battle that is continually cycling the wounded soldiers to replace them with the mended. Perhaps the mothers are weary from sending their sons and daughters into a seemingly endless war.

The man sits in a far booth watching the sporadic people as they brave the elements with what ever coverings they have available and some not even bothering with that. Transports continue to jockey for spaces at the many venues, if not for the haggard eyes and glum looks life here in Coco Town would be much that of the town before the war. The man's heart falls heavy and his mind goes unfeeling for a rare moment of numbness—a chance to feel neither joy nor most importantly, not pain.

General Kenobi having just returned from a year and half campaign in the Clone Wars is now finding a time of solace in his old friends diner.

The famed Jedi Master shows signs of his fatigue and weary. His eyes are dull, lines crease the corners caused by nights of squinting at locator maps and battle plans, shadows deepen under them from the anguish of death and lack of rest. His brow furrows and dips with lines that far exceed what a man of his age should have. His mouth pulls tight, always leery and never lax or smiling…there not being much in a war to smile about. His hands are scared and weathered rough, calluses thick as he holds his cooling cup.

If one had been on a far off system in a galaxy far beyond this one, or perhaps under a rock then you would only look upon this man and see a fractured shell; not the war hero he is.

If Obi-Wan Kenobi were to walk any where in the capital city, or most any other town on any other planet he would be seen, he would be praised he would be honored. His fable already legendary, his skill nearly unmatched and his negotiation ability unsurpassed. But for all General—Jedi Master Kenobi's many victories and all his talents and accomplishments in this war there is an empty place in this man, a place that could be filled if given the chance…as it had been many years ago.

The rain continues to ping giving a rhythm to the serving droid behind the counter who stiffly sways as she wipes up. Only the occasional clang of silverware and the hum of the dim lighting are left to interrupt this man's reverie.

_Eleven and half years ago, a queen met a young Jedi padawan and they fell in love…_


	2. Part One: Chapter One

**Part One:**  
_**A Chance to Fly and a Place to Fall**_

**Chapter One**

"Tell me of your world Master Jedi," Queen Amidala peered down at the blue eyed man with question and curiosity as she sat on the ramp of her royal cruiser that he was hard at work on.

"For one thing your highness, I am not a Jedi Master, just a learner," he replied slapping at the whirling insects that insisted on making play just in the line of his vision.

The Queen shrugged finding boldness behind the make-up and ado of her royal attire, she wouldn't have braved so much if she were still in her handmaiden robes, "Still I want to know what you have seen, what you have done, please tell me."

Obi-Wan Kenobi, padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn, sat up with a sigh, dust covering him, "Milady I have been across this galaxy and have found nothing but the same; death: life, anger: indifference, greed: generosity. It never changes, except for maybe the color…" he grunted looking over the brown sand that had managed to works its way into everything from him to the whole of the ship.

"I have seen little besides Naboo, in fact this is the only planet besides my home world," she folded her arms.

"You are a Queen! Surely you've been to…I don't know political _things _on other planets, neighboring ones or something!" he exclaimed in shock.

She shook her head sadly, "No I have not. I was only elected a few months ago and have not been required to journey from my planet. Though I wish it were under different circumstances I am a little excited about this trip to Coruscant," she brightened though she dipped her head with embarrassment, "You must think me awful, taking my planets horrible misfortune for pleasure, I don't mean it to sound like that… I just meant…"

"I know what you meant milady," he smiled meeting her eyes as he absently rubbed clean his hydro-spanner, "I do not think you awful, in fact I understand exactly what you mean," he feels a strange tugging around his heart, a tugging he didn't find all too unpleasant.

"Your Master is returning…with a small boy," the Queen exclaimed standing on the ramp hand in front of her eyes blocking the sun.

With an unpleased grunt, Obi-Wan rose and strode to meet the Jedi, the Gungan, the Queen's handmaiden Sabé and a small blond haired little boy.

"Go to the ship Anakin, I will be with you in a moment," Qui-Gon instructed waiting till the handmaiden took the boy with Jar Jar following before turning his attention to his padawan.

"Why do I get the feeling we've picked up another pathetic life form?"

"That boy is responsible for getting us these parts, and it was his blood you tested Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied with no rebuke.

Obi-Wan pondered that for a moment with curiosity. Nodding slightly he fell into step with his Master back to the ship.

"Who is the boy?" Amidala asked having watched the exchange.

"His name is Anakin Skywalker; he won a podrace in order for us to acquire the needed parts for this ship milady. We'll be taking him to Coruscant with us…as soon as I am able to fix his heap of metal that is," Obi-Wan answered with a huff eyeing the parts and the damage.

The Queen giggled not sure what to make of the Jedi who has just called her royal cruiser 'a heap of metal'.

"I am sorry milady I should not have made such a remark, I was out of line," Obi-Wan recognized his faux pax.

"Nonsense, I too would be cursing this heap of metal if it were I who was responsible for fixing it. I will leave you to your work then Jedi Kenobi, perhaps we will again have a chance to talk when circumstances are more in our favor," she nodded in his direction with a tender smile as she went back inside the ship.

The padawan went back to his work more thoughtful then before. His hands loosen and tighten the bolts, going through all the motions of repair yet his mind continued to dwell upon the Queen safely inside her vessel. He felt sure that there was something inside of her, something just waiting to burst open. He felt her eager, youthful energy and knew that it will soon take bloom, take flight. He also felt a strange yearning inside his own youthful soul; he wants to see her, to help her take flight.

So much is building in this young man so much of everything. All the steadfast restrictions passed on him by the Jedi, all the budding emotions fueled now unknowingly by a Queen's shy smile. Everything that was once so sure is now being viewed through a new prism. A spectrum of color, choices, and feelings spread in him like a blinding rainbow. The light giving these colors shine? Why it's the light of dare we say it, love?

----------------------------------

Amidala sighed with thought, her mind not on the fantastic story her handmaiden just conveyed. The story of the small blond haired boy tired and scared in the next room, responsible for the repair parts. She wanted to listen, she wanted to hear—really hear all the extraordinary events that were wrapped up in that boy by the name of Anakin Skywalker, but at this moment the only thing—only _one_ she wants to think of is another blond haired male, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Why even just thinking his name makes her blush. That pinkish purple color that highlights her cheeks has never before graced her face. This color is new; a love blush. Sure, she's blushed from embarrassment; physical exhaustion has also reddened her cheeks but never this lovely color. This one is brought on by that wondrous feeling of expectant excitement. That rush of nerves that flow from head to toe at the mere mention of the objection of her affection.

It seems this trip is offering a virtual cornucopia of new feelings and new experiences. New scenery brings new sensations. A young Jedi brings a new emotion. She sighs again deeply just thinking about. He dropped from the sky with his lightsaber glowing; he dropped from heaven and took root firmly in her heart… that is after it started to beat again. She fell hard. And for a Jedi! She didn't care. All she knew that she was precariously close to saying she was in love with him. And what a crazy thing, in love days after meeting! It was preposterous!

Knowing that, hiding it under layers of make-up, clothes and carefully constructed facades she keeps it to herself. He is a Jedi, she a Queen there are too many rules, too many reason not to…it was impossible! Truly and utterly unattainable…right?

Why couldn't she feel like this for someone else? Hadn't there been man after man paraded in front of her on a nearly daily basis? Why couldn't she love them? Maybe it was because she had tasted the bitterness of untrue, forced loved that she recognized this true one so promptly. Or maybe it was all just a reaction to a new awareness she found in herself brought on by the fresh atmosphere so it was really nothing more but a vapor in front of her eyes masquerading as love. Whatever the reason she knew that this Jedi would be the one that would give her love flight; he would be the one to unlock her.

----------------------------------

"Milady, you shouldn't be up…" Obi-Wan jumped awkwardly from his place at the table in the cruisers common room.

"Please, don't rise for me. I didn't mean to interrupt," she smiled shyly.

He caught her faint hesitation and her uncharacteristic timidity. He gave her a lopsided though leery smile and waved to the other side of the crescent bench, the round table separating them.

"Thank you," she nodded to him sliding into the booth. She tucked a piece of wayward rebellious hair back into its place in the ornate style. She tried to bring her eyes up to seek out those blue orbs that shone in his handsome face but she discovered her bones have gone to liquid along with her will.

"It's late; I would think that you would be resting; we won't be to Coruscant for another ten or so hours…" Obi-Wan tried his voice soft and imploring. Meaningless conversation…

"Hmm…I couldn't sleep, too much to think about I suppose," she lifted a dainty shoulder trying to sound casual.

Around and around in that circle of infinity never reaching their true destination, she wants to ask all the questions that flutter about in her soul, he wants to spend eternity just basking in that warm flooding light trying to understand her. But they continue to evade, continue to loop around the issue.

"It's unusually quite out there," Obi-Wan indicated the dark hyperspace in which they traveled.

"Is it?" she mused aloud eyes wondering, "What is it normally like?"

He chuckled at the question, "Well I guess it's hard to explain…Normally there are ships…Ships of all different kinds, large ones, and small ones. Ones that go faster then thought and others that come slower then summer on Hoth. All different; every shape you can imagine, every color under the suns. They come and go they fill the dark space with this hum of sight and sound. At least around here…this is Coruscant space even this far out.  
"Everybody comes here, the capital planet. Some come to visit, some come for the shopping, others to relocate…some are criminals, others honest hard working families looking for a better life. Some are members of office, some are lowly street sweepers. They all seek out this planet trying to find something…or trying to hide something." He shrugged his voice dispassionate and aloof.

She searched his far off face and wonders what it is he is seeking…or hiding. She didn't ask that very personal question but rather a safe one, "What about places other then this? Where else do you go?"

"Where don't I go? I've been to the Smugglers Moon; I've been beyond the Outer Rim. I have seen space so black you begin to wonder what light is, or if it ever existed. Time becomes something you calculate by the number of heartbeats it takes to circle your ship instead of by the position of the farthest sun. I've been to one end of the galaxy to the other…well maybe not that far but at times it feels like it."

"How marvelous" she gasped with wonder, "How old are you? How many years have you had these adventures?"

He laughed, a cynical jaded laugh that had the Queen repelling a bit.

"I am five and twenty though it seems more like five and a hundred," he shook his head in repulsion at sometime Amidala wouldn't dare to guess.

She took in the information with a slight inclination of her head. Peering into his face she found the traces of years or rather the traces of hardship painted gracefully along his eyes, the scowl lines ever so faint creasing around his tenderly firm mouth. Yes, she saw the compact time in him.

"I've barely seen nineteen years, yet I am the Queen of entire planet. How odd…I've never seen a skyline but my own, I've never touched foreign soil till you came into my life. Now suddenly I have this desire to taste everything around me! I want to explore this wonderful galaxy! I want to see what you've seen!" she smiled the feeling of excitement building in her till she felt she might burst with it.

"I am sorry that I have given you the impression that this galaxy is wonderful. Because it isn't," his voice was sour and dark.

She blanched unintentionally, feeling sick to her stomach, "You think that I am silly? Some empty headed girl with nonsense ideas, don't you?" she demanded though her voice was genial even as she rebuked him.

"I never said that," he rebutted none too emphatically.

"You didn't have to," tears seemed to well though certainly they were unbidden.

"Milady, I did not, I assure you, mean to imply that you were somehow…" he searched for the right word.

"Stupid?" she supplied crossing her arms looking at him indignantly.

"Well I certainly don't think that and that wasn't the word I was looking for—but anyway. I just meant that why would you go looking for something that I can assure you isn't anything you would miss having not seen it when you have everything you could ever want right where you are?" he was truly baffled.

"And what is that I have?"

He looked gravely at her checking a sigh, "You have people that respect you, you have a planet that is beautiful, you have safety—or you will once everything is settled, you have financial security and a palace for a home. You have everything that people seek! You have every possible tangible possession. Why seek out space?"

She felt her mouth open to reply but found she was struck silent by his seemingly innocent observations, "I…I…you're right I do have all that, but I suppose it's what I can't touch, can't hold in my hands that I am seeking. I am looking for the moment of exhilaration as I look upon the scenery I've only read about. I am looking for a time I am surrounded by something so new that my every sense is heightened and drinking it in. I am looking for something to wake me from my self imposed emotional slumber. I want to feel every sensation…I want to feel alive!" She finally gave a voice to all those longings she had in her soul for so long but always was afraid to say aloud. Why she felt she could trust him with these precious dreams, fantasies…hopes she couldn't say.

He was silent for a long drawn heavy moment. He let his eyes fall to the floor, "You are eloquent milady…elegant and graceful not only in speech but movement and it seems in thought. I am sorry for my quick assumptions and for speaking so freely. I had no right to take such liberties, I profusely apologize, Queen Amidala," he quickly stood bowed stiffly and with an arc of sweeping brown robe disappeared into assumingly, his quarters.

Stunned by his departure she starred wide eyed into the space that settles quickly around her letting the true emptiness and darkness consume. A stray tear slid down her cheek and she laid her head on her folded arms that were supported by the table. Feeling utterly alone and cold she is sure she feels the wings she thought had finally sprouted snap and fall in a pile at her feet.

----------------------------------


	3. Chapter: Two

**Chapter Two**

They landed on Coruscant with little ado. Amidala was met by Senator Palpatine of her home world and was quickly whisked away to the Senate where she would make her plea for intervention.

Jedi padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi fell into step behind his master as they proceeded to the Jedi Temple, their young charge in tow.

Lives spinning on opposite though intertwining courses; what would finally cause these paths to collide? Why that little boy…

"I will train him!"

The statement came down leaving the council to fall to a hush. Obi-Wan blanched, he knew the rules, and he knew the policy. A Jedi Knight could only have one padawan.

"Have a padawan you do," Master Yoda stated. No one waited for a reply more intently then the current padawan.

Obi-Wan didn't know he could feel such betrayal, such agony in such a short span of time but he felt that and so much more as time stopped. He replayed his Master bringing that boy to the ship, he remember the coldness in his voice as he addressed him…the obvious fondness as he spoke to the boy. Obi-Wan was no fool, he knew what his Master hoped to gain by bringing the boy to the council. He knew. If Qui-Gon truly believed the boy was, the 'Chosen One' then he sought redemption and an unconditional pardon for past discrepancies and perhaps even a Council appointment. No, Obi-Wan was no fool, he knew.

"Obi-Wan is ready for the Trials. Already he displays the true talents and nature of a Jedi Knight; he is no longer in need of my tutelage!"

"What say you Kenobi?" Master Windu's gaze fell on the young man.

"Master Jinn is my teacher, I trust his judgment. If he believes me to be ready, then I will approach the Trials with firm belief in my skills," Obi-Wan was cool, calm and some would say reproachful, they would say this if they were very well in tune with the Force and well acquainted with the details of human nature; the Jedi High Council were such individuals.

"Question, that was not. Your feelings we seek," Master Yoda, the wisest of the Jedi questioned further looking deeply into the slight Force disruption that quaked around the padawan.

Obi-Wan couldn't look at his Master, couldn't look at the boy in front of him, nor could he even look at the Masters…only at the pale blue sky outside the windows beyond them, "I believe that I possess the skills and the desire to pass the Trials—to become a Knight. But I can't say if I have learned everything that I can, or everything that I want to learn from my teacher. I believe I have the skills but perhaps not the wisdom."

Master Yoda nodded then glanced to Master Windu, the second in command, "Wise he is, beyond his years is he."

Master Yoda nodded and Master Windu took over, "Master Jinn we give you permission to train Anakin Skywalker you may go."

Qui-Gon glanced from the boy to Obi-Wan; Obi-Wan wouldn't meet his gaze. Nothing more was exchanged; they bowed and prepared to depart.

"One moment Obi-Wan, we wish to speak with you," Master Windu waved back Obi-Wan.

The three departing men looked curious but only Obi-Wan spoke, "Yes Master."

Moving back to the center of the sparkling tile floor to resume his position in front of the council, he stood silent.

"We would ask you again, with your Master not present, what do you think?"

Obi-Wan didn't need clarification on to what he was being questioned about. Still he took great though and calm preparation in his reply, "I believe that my Master believes Anakin Skywalker to be the One that the prophecy speaks of, but as I am sure you have assessed I am not of the same feeling."

The council did know, yet was still intrigued that the man would speak so freely, "Go on, please," Master Windu smiled making a temple with his hands.

"His blood tested high, I know that; I ran the tests myself. Something though, doesn't sit right. I, in no way mean to impugn Master Jinn's opinions as unjust or even inaccurate just that I do not share in his conclusions. But then again I am just a student, for me to believe that I am in any way more aware or 'in tune' with the Force would be wholly presumptuous and arrogant."

"Perhaps you are, more aware more in tune. We meant what we said when we said you were wise beyond your years for you are. You proved it when you answered our questions truthfully in spite of your Masters' presence; you proved that you were indeed ready to become a Knight when you admitted that while you possessed the basic knowledge you perhaps lacked the wisdom to use it. It is a lesson many still have yet to learn by the time they are ready to attain the rank of 'Master'.  
"Obi-Wan you are now, at this stage so much farther then any other student in your class, you are in many ways beyond any Knight. What you lack in practical application skills you make up in wisdom. Wisdom is something most associate with the aged or the ones sitting on mountain tops but it is something gained by watching, learning from what is around you and you've done that. You've learned that wisdom is learned through experience as well as by age.  
"You are done learning from you Master. Qui-Gon is a good Knight and a compassionate man but he does not have the strength of character you do. He lacks self restraint in most cases where emotions play a part. You have learned much from him I suspect, though I think it was lessons he didn't intend to teach you that brought you to where you are…You learned more from his mistakes then from his successes didn't you?"

Obi-Wan's heart beat a little faster as he met Master Windu's eyes, "I think I did Master."

"No shame in admitting that, it is wise and resourceful to learn all that you can no matter the way the knowledge presents itself. You are a better Jedi for what your Master failed in aren't you? It doesn't make Qui-Gon any less of a teacher or any less a Jedi, it just makes you a better student and there is no fault in that."

"Trust you we do. More to Skywalker there is, not so sure Chosen One he is. Done with Jinn you are, but done not with Skywalker," Master Yoda spoke slowly his thoughts drifting even as he spoke.

"We will have an assignment for you soon Obi-Wan, you will also take your Trials soon but until you do you will be acting as a full Knight with all the responsibilities and privileges as such but unfortunately without the title. Go, we will send for you when we have your assignment," Master Windu abruptly dismissed him.

Obi-Wan was more then dazed and more then a little confused but he bowed respectfully then took leave of the council.

----------------------------------

Obi-Wan avoided his Master and the new student, he was not ready to address his statements in the council's chamber, nor was he ready to talk about what transpired after Qui-Gon left. In fact, he wasn't ready to truly try and address those issues himself.

Walking the halls of the silent temple, he reflected. It was true, the things that he said, and he meant every word. And in turn, he believed and understood what the council said. He was finished with his Master he wasn't ready to admit that before of course. Being a Jedi was a responsibility not to be taken lightly, and he knew that. He knew that from the moment he passed the Trials he would be a Knight, he would be a protector, a diplomat, a warrior, a politician (and he in no way relished that idea) a true Jedi. Everything changed once you passed those sacred tests, you changed. The lines, the rules, the entire fiber changed. You attainted the goal you were essentially born for. But the training, learning didn't stop there and that too was a little bit daunting.

A placid melancholy feeling draped over him as it much of the time did when he walked and thought in the drafty still silence. Staring into the light that streamed through the high arched windows, watching as it caught the microscopic dust specks it all acted as soother. He relaxed in the atmosphere feeling not so much his surroundings, for after a while they faded away, he felt instead, his soul. For the normal being, it was not a task to melt away and touch upon what was in them, but for a Jedi who felt everything, who felt the souls and thoughts of others pinpointing just their own was a task.

But these times he lost track of everything else, he forgot and just was. Was the man and not the Jedi, he was the weary, the confused, the emotionally alive human being he was born.

----------------------------------

Obi-Wan walked the crowded streets of Coruscant, a crowded rather seedy street in the town of Coco. He often came here mostly because it amazed him that there was such a difference between the principle city—the Capital City and Coco Town barely a stone's throw away. Here there were no million credit homes, fancy transportation or high end dinning. There were no fast talking—double talking politicians just fast talking, double talking scammers and used speeder salesman, good—and some not so good and some down right bad people, there were hard working people that had to fight for everything but they were honest, even the bad ones were honest about being dishonest. There were no fronts or put on acts and once in a while Obi-Wan wanted that. A relief from the fantasy he sometimes called it. In Coco Town, what you saw was what you got.

He pushed by people and through people such was the custom and the only way you could survive. The polite were quickly pushed down or aside it was very much a do or get out of the way society and at the moment Obi-Wan wanted that.

He pushed through the doors of run down but in no way dilapidated diner. The floor was black and white title and the booths surrounding the perimeter were upholstered in cracking red vinyl. The kitchen which sat in the middle of the place had a wide bar with water stained light blue formica top. There were spin barstools that had the same cracking vinyl on their tops. Grease was the main food staple at Dex's Diner but none did it better then him. You could get it on just about anything you ordered and you would like it—just don't ask to see the chef; he might kill your appetite.

Dexter Jexster was one of the nicest guys you could ever hope to meet but not your standard diner owner/operator/head chef. He was a long time friend of Obi-Wan. They met when Obi-Wan was chasing a weapons dealer when Obi-Wan was barely old enough to go on assignment. Dex was who you went to for information of weapons since he had been in the trade for most of his life before he decided to go straight after a close call; now he pursues his passion of the culinary variety. Today the only thing considered a weapon of mass destruction here was the House Special, eat only if you dare.

The place was busy today Obi-Wan observed and wasn't sure if he was glad or disappointed. There wouldn't be a chance to have a decent conversation with his friend but there certainly would be plenty of people to blend into.

The serving droid, a perky though nearly prehistoric Cherry 2000 model with a high winy voice and a name tag that read 'Peggy Sue' recognized him from her V.I.P program file and immediately had his back corner booth made ready.

"Thanks Peggy, tell Dex I'm here but tell him not to worry about saying hi, I didn't want to see his face ugly mug anyway," Obi-Wan smiled and knew Dex had spotted him, he sent a pleasant wave toward the kitchen pick up window. He also knew Dex had heard his comment to Peggy because he heard Dex grumble a few warm friendly curses about the disrespectfully Jedi dog. It was certainly good to be in Coco Town.

He took an obligatory glance at that menu that never changed and pushed in his order of jawa juice and Dex House Fries into the menu pad at the wall end of the table. With the crowd today, he was sure he would have a nice long wait during which he could enjoy watching the occupants.

He settled back against the bench letting his eyes as well as his ears wander. There were friends telling questionable jokes, couples laughing and some others arguing. All the usual chit chat of the normal people, that was until he picked up a rather strange conversation.

"Are you sure you want to be here?"

"No I'm not sure! Actually I am fairly certainly I _don't _want to be here but we got lost so it's either we wait and ask—discretely—for directions here or we wander the streets again! I don't know about you but I think I'd rather stay here!"

"Fine, but I have to remind you that I warned you! But you just had to come anyway; you had to see the sights! I hope you're satisfied!"

"Actually I am thank you!"

Obi-Wan grinned, he couldn't see the females but he was just sure he knew the second voice. The more his mind processed the tone, the soft accent, the gentle flow he just knew, just knew who she was.

He scanned the diner as best he could. It became obvious she must be sitting on the other side. He stood and quietly made his way around. He listened and paused,

"What are you going to order? I think we should order something…"

"Well I am sorry but I don't recognize anything on here. I am not eating something I can't identify."

He knew now without a doubt. He knew, that sternness that crept in, he knew who it was and it about knocked him over; but where was she?"

He moved up the tight aisle then he stopped. There she was. She was right there in front of him. Sitting slightly bent over the table top intently looking over the white and red menu. He knew of course, though she was not dressed or decorated as she had been, he knew the second her glance lifted and he could see her eyes. Yes, it was her he would never forget those eyes.

"Hello," he spoke lowly coming to stop in front of them.

Both women were still, rigid and their eyes locked onto him. The first girl, for she really was just a girl, looked at him with terror stricken eyes while the second, the Queen looked at him with mildly surprised yet intense and curiously pleased eyes.

It finally dawned on him what was going on, the conversation with the Queen about seeing the sights came rushing back. She was exploring Coruscant dressed as one of her handmaidens! He was sure not even her guard knew where she was or that she was even missing for that matter. No wonder they sounded so dire while they were discussing their predicament, they could hardly call and ask for their guard detail to pick them up. He thought he would play along.

"Good day good handmaidens how fortunate I should run into you. Is your Queen well? Has she spoken with the Senate yet?"

The true handmaiden trembled with either relief or terror, Obi-Wan wasn't sure which. The Queen however just bestowed upon him a radiant and grateful smile.

"She is well good sir, she has not spoken with the Senate yet though she will tomorrow. She will be most pleased that we were able to meet with you. She has expressed a desire to share again her eternal thanks for the work you and your Jedi Master did to bring her here," Amidala smiled and Obi-Wan felt again strange tug in the close location of his heart as she did.

"Tell your Queen that we were more then happy to help, it is our job after all. I wish her all the best tomorrow. May I ask though, what are you, her handmaidens doing so far out?"

Amidala paled just a bit but color returned quickly, "The Queen is always most interested in her surroundings and because she has been preoccupied with attending planetary meetings she asked that Raché and I take a tour and report back."

"A sound plan, I thought I had made the acquaintance of all the handmaidens on the trip here, but I don't recognize you," Obi-Wan gave a lopsided smile and looked Amidala over. She certainly was differently without her royal costume. Gorgeous, there was no dispute. Her hair was a soft hazelnut brown with glints of gold; her face still had all its proud bones but was not as severe as it was with the white make-up. She was younger looking and infinitely more tender. He saw her youth in her unlined face, but she still had the defiance in her eyes that let him know she was still very much the Queen even out of her attire. He had been attracted to the Queen yes, but he found the handmaiden just as drawing and wholly more approachable.

"I am Padmé and I have served the Queen since the very beginning," she said proudly.

"And well I am sure. Well now that I have given my regards to your Queen I believe I shall be on my way," Obi-Wan took no more then three steps and was called back.

"If you please sir Jedi…" Amidala—Padmé called softly, hesitantly.

He knew why he was being asked back, he walked away just so he could be asked back. He tried not to smile smugly.

"Yes? Was there something else that you desired?"

Padmé, for that is now how he preferred to think of her, seemed to swallow hard, "We were wondering, were you on your way back to the Capital City?"

Obi-Wan paused to give the impression that he was pondering the thought, "I was going to make a few other stops…" he watched Raché's face go unnaturally white and Padmé's fall, he hadn't the heart to continue the ruse, "but upon further thought, I think yes I am going to the Capital City from here."

Watching their eyes brighten was more then reward enough for him.

"If you please then, would it be so much a bother if we accompanied you? We would really like to see the sights and with a guide, we would have more to report back to the Queen. Would this be at all possible good Jedi?" Padmé's voice was so sickly sweet and genial Obi-Wan wasn't even sure it was her…he was beginning to rethink his preference of the handmaiden to the Queen. The force and assurance the Queen possessed were qualities Obi-Wan didn't even realize he liked so well. The Queen was a challenge, a fresh new challenge he wanted to conquer. Now listening to the meekness however much put on by the handmaiden was making him think he not only desired the challenge but now no longer wished to win it if this be the end result.

"Anything is possible, yes you may accompany me, are you ready?"

"Now?" Padmé asked shocked.

"Mmm, hmm."

"Well, yes, we are ready," she stuttered giving a brief glance to the silent handmaiden. Poor Raché hadn't a clue as to what was going on. She certainly didn't know that the Jedi was privy to the information of the true identity of the flushed handmaiden. She was most thoroughly perplexed.

Padmé, Raché, and Obi-Wan stepped out of the diner and into the street not at all sure what was ahead of them.

----------------------------------

**Quick Note:** I will be going out of town for a least a week, maybe two to three so there most likely won't be any updates till I get back. I am sorry, but I hope you'll forgive and not forget me…in fact if you haven't read them before I have some older posted (and finished) Obidala stories you could read to remember me if you wanted… I love reviews ;-) (do you think that was too subtle? LOL) Much love and may the Force be with you, RaeAnne


	4. Chapter: Three

**AN: **I am so, so, so sorry for the wait! I was out of town for what I thought was going to be a short trip, but had it turn out to be for a month! But I am back now, and I want to thank all the amazing reviewers, you are so kind, and I hope you haven't forgotten about me! So much to say, but I think I will get on with the story now :-) Much love, RaeAnne

**Chapter Three**

The trip was quick, for Obi-Wan contracted transportation which had them arriving at the apartments adjacent to the senator housing in a few minutes flat.

"Your assistance is most appreciated Jedi Kenobi," Padmé curtsied after the transport bus left them a few doors down from the entrance.

"Your welcome," he nodded and watched them depart. He watched them for a few moments but when Padmé stole a glance over her shoulder he risked calling out, "Padmé…I believe forgot something," he made a move to pick something from the ground. Padmé saw that there was nothing but also discerned that it was best for her to return to the Jedi. But what she couldn't attribute to either good or questionable origins was the rapidly increasing beat of her heart.

"Go in without me, tell Sabé that I will be back sometime and to continue on. If they should ask tell her to say 'Sabé' is still ill and is lying down and is not to be disturbed," she hissed to Raché who quickly scurried down the walk and into the glass fronted doors of the apartments for visiting dignitary.

"Amidala, do you wish to see Coruscant?" Obi-Wan asked point blank, as she appeared in front of him slightly winded, eyes wide.

"I do." She didn't bother with the ploy; she knew he knew who she was when he appeared at her table. A connection she surely didn't understand had them sharing something that couldn't be hidden, even in the openness and plainness of her ruse as a handmaiden.

Her answer was simple and need no further questioning or explaining, "Then you should have merely asked me. Venturing out was dangerous and to Coco Town no less! Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't to happen upon you…" he chastised her even as he took her arm and steered her toward the mass transit cabs that ran beneath the city.

She just smiled and let him lecture her it didn't really matter since she was getting what she wanted.

----------------------------------

They were soon seated in a small car sitting face to face, as the dark underground sped by in their windows.

"You do know that going out alone was very dangerous right?" Obi-Wan leaned toward her elbows resting on his knees.

"I do," she answered crisply leaning against the seat back.

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

"What would like me say Jedi? I wanted to see Coruscant and what would you have me to do, ask my guard to escort me so that I couldn't really see the planet, just what the guard deemed acceptable? I made a choice, I am sorry you don't approve but not much I can do about that now can I?" she folded her arms and dared smile slightly.

"It's a wonder you weren't killed…" he muttered sitting back. She answered in a shrug.

Silence settled in as each went to their own thoughts. Obi-Wan knew where he would take her first, though he wondered if he should foster this rebellious and possibly dangerous streak of adventuring off, but regardless…

"Where are we going?"

He smiled all indignation that had been in her voice before had evaporated, now it was excitement and near child like giddy.

"It's one of my favorite places. Its magical some say, and once you see it, I think you may agree. It's on the seldom visited side of the planet but I think this trip is worth the time."

Her face creased with obvious signs of thought, a smile slowly bloomed, and "You're not going to tell me exactly what it is are you?"

"No milady, a surprise is so much more…surprising?" he arched an eyebrow.

The corners of her mouth bent into what can only be called an upside down smile then she laughed, "Alright, I like a good surprise, but please no more 'milady' it grates on my nerves after awhile."

"Really? Then what shall I call you?"

"Padmé, it is my name after all."

"Which I didn't know until oh…twenty minutes ago, which by the way was one odd way of finding out."

"I suppose, but I couldn't just tell something like on our first meeting. In fact, very few people know. I dropped Padmé when I went into politics at the age of ten. It's a tradition on my planet that taking a new name helps give separation between normal and political—political and royalty. Not since I was a child have I been called Padmé, I only have begun to use it now with my handmaidens. It was a stroke of luck that I was assigned a handmaiden that looks so remarkably like me that I had the thought of the switch.

It's been an adjustment becoming queen. So many rudimentary freedoms many take for granted are non existent to the queen. Every movement is monitored, every task and move planned, coordinated down to the millisecond. Please, I don't mean to sound trite it's what I knew would happen, it's just an adjustment that's all…" she laughed timidly thinking she just reveled too much, too fast and felt ridiculous for it.

"I understand…I understand far better then you might think. I am to take the Jedi Trials soon, which if I pass will grant me the status of full Jedi Knight. Once that happens all the regulations come down, there is no 'learner' status to hide behind. When I become a Knight, the restrictions tighten and obligations multiply and become my sole responsibility. Soon I will have my own padawan to teach and that will add even more…I know very well the constraints of title, position and responsibility," Obi-Wan laughed dryly.

Padmé felt a comfort surround the car; they were two of a kind. Never would she have guessed that they were…but they were. Both were fighting to make it in their new unfamiliar positions and though the Jedi hadn't said it, she guessed that he too was a bit terrified of being responsible for the life of another—just as she was, of being the arbiter between the galaxy and her planet. It also made her wonder in amazement at the differences. She was already queen, already ruling with thousands of subjects and he was not yet even a knight but still he possessed so much more real galaxy knowledge and wisdom then she, he had seen and felt so much more then she had; you would think since he still had the title of 'learner' that those facts would be opposite. How odd, to be so alike and yet so different.

"Good, well then I am Padmé and shall I call you Jedi Knight Kenobi or Obi-Wan?" she gave her best pout in hopes to entice another heart stopping grin.

She achieved her desired result, "Obi-Wan will be just fine, fine indeed."

The underground continued to roll by as did their conversation. In that vacuum of time the outside interferences died, there was only them and it was so very good.

----------------------------------

"This is our stop," Obi-Wan led Padmé out of the car into a dimly lit station.

"Where are we exactly?" she looked around only finding a few unoccupied benches and the walls covered with out of date news announcements and concert advertisements.

"The city is called Bella, and that nosey is all you're going to get out of me," he started up the stairs taking them quickly.

She shook her head following him.

They stepped out onto a nearly empty street; even the air above them was empty of traffic. The buildings few and even fewer still that were tall and those were covered with tinted glass. But mostly little one story store fronts with happy names flanked the street. Padmé breathed deeply, "Wow."

"I know there is actually grass here, a rarity on Coruscant."

She nodded looking across from them to a large park filled with trees, flowers and yes even grass.

"This isn't where we are going though, where we are going is a little further out of town. We can either walk or get a taxi."

"Let's walk. I am here to see the sites aren't I?"

He nodded pleased with that and started toward the left. They went passed little diners and boutiques their windows filled with the newest dress fashions, the latest in shoes and even a cute shop for the discriminating pet owner.

"This place is so…adorable! Why isn't this place visited often?" Padmé asked looking around trying to drink in everything.

"Well, people normally move to Coruscant to be in the hubbub of everything, they want to be in the 'city' and that is what they get. Bella is slower, a great many retired politicians and celebs live here too," he answered casually holding a hand in front of her to keep her from crossing the street before he had made sure there was no traffic.

"I tell you what; if I had to live on Coruscant this is where I would live. No way would I live in that crazy city. I saw enough of it today to last me a lifetime! Those people are crazy!" she involuntarily shivered.

Obi-Wan silently laughed, "They are that. Now see I thought you would have liked the Capital City, they way you were talking you weren't really happy with living in the solitude of your planet."

"I never said I wasn't happy, I just said I wanted see other things. There is nothing wrong with that. I wanted to see what else was out there. You know what they say it takes losing something to appreciate it. I saw the Capital City and I know that I want Naboo over that…and I know that I would also rather have Bella over the Capital City if ever the choice should arise…still doesn't mean I don't want to see more of the galaxy."

He nodded again silently. They were nearing the destination. As they got farther and farther out of town, the buildings got small and farther between. They were mostly walking by mansion houses which were still hugely captivating.

"If I was going to have a mansion, that is the one I would want," Padmé pointed to a three story expansive home. It was beautiful painted a warm reddish tan with dark brown trim. There were porches and balconies, large windows and chimneys. The grounds were gated with tall iron fence, the landscape breath taking and lushly green. Trees towered, "I could never live somewhere without trees…" she breathed ending it with a sigh.

"After seeing your planet I can see why. Growing up there must have been enjoyable."

She glanced at him a little put off by his dry tone, "It was actually."

They walked a little farther in silence soon leaving the suburb, "Where did you grow up?" she finally broke the silence.

He stopped and looked at her, eyebrow raised as if ask 'are you serious?'.

"Stupid question, the Jedi Temple I am sure…do you remember where you were born?"

"No, I was raised by the Jedi since I was a year old. They tell me I was born on the planet Dantooine. Not the most glorious of planets but my parents were good people, farmers. Needless to say they weren't sure what to do with a Force sensitive baby…"

She caught the wistfulness and slight sarcasm and felt a pang of hurt for him.

"I am sure it was the hardest thing they ever had to do. I imagine that giving up a child would haunt you for the rest of your life…But I am sure they did it because they wanted the best for you."

Obi-Wan nodded not being able to come up with a competent reply. They were almost to their destination.

"We're nearly there, just there," he pointed to the large rocky mountains before them.

She stared unsure at just exactly what she was looking at but didn't comment. The mountains were beautiful in their own right but not exactly, something that people would be crazy over she didn't think but then again maybe Jedi had different tastes then other people.

He navigated them till they reached the face, "Here," he took her hand as if nothing to it. He didn't feel her pulse quicken at his touch, he was too preoccupied with anticipation of her reaction to his secret location.

He led her into a large crevice into the darkness, "Don't worry…I brought a light," he spoke to her. She couldn't see his face but unless she was grossly mishearing his tone she was sure that if she could she him that she would see a smile, and a smug one at that.

Seconds later a large blue glow stick was illuminating the passage way; the tunnel was tall and cut through the bluish rock like a snake. Padmé wasn't sure if she liked the claustrophobic feeling it induced but she followed with him as he lead her deeper into the rock.

The path took them forward and down at a slight grade that was barely notable at first but then became prominent.

"Okay, now close your eyes…no peeking," he stopped facing her eyes even a brighter blue brought on by the glow stick and his smile was beautiful and innocently childlike.

"Why?" she couldn't help a stubborn grin as she tried to peek over his shoulder, but found only more darkness like that of which they had been walking in.

"Because I asked…and trust me you'll be glad."

She smiled, nodded and closed her eyes, "Lead on fearless Jedi."

"With pleasure milady," he took both of her hands now walking backwards into the darkness excitement nearly impossible to hold.

Padmé quivered, but no so much from the excitement of the unknown but the blissful feeling of her hands in his. It made her heart tingle, her stomach flutter and her pulse pound. Something was different about this sandy haired man with his sure grip and warmth. Something about him, made her different. He made her feel alive.

"Alright…open your eyes," Obi-Wan had let go of her hands and was now hovering behind her, his words breathless in her ear.

She squeezed her eyes tight for a moment then opened them quickly. She gasped, felt her knees nearly buckle. She leaned back into him for a moment of support.

"I…Wow," her hand hovered over her mouth. A room the size of her throne room back home with a ceiling stretched so high she couldn't measure. But it wasn't a rocky cavern…it was majestic. Vivid, lushly green plants, velvet looking grass, multi colored shrubs with leaves as varied in color as the complex flowers. Vines twined together solidly reaching up like trees then branched out to other groups creating a lattice like canopy. Light filtered down from some unseen hole in the ceiling like some celestial whisper not quite tangible but certainly not an invisible vapor.

"Obi-Wan…" she couldn't make out a sentence as she took a few unsteady steps forward. She heard a sound that she recognized but couldn't quite name. She looked curiously to him then tried to hone in on the location. She turned to the right and gasped out right.

"A waterfall! How can that be possible…I've heard of underground streams…but waterfalls?" she was mystified.

"I've learned that some things in nature you just can't figure out…or should. Teaches us to just appreciate it not define it or constrain it to our limited comprehension," he shrugged though immeasurably pleased with her awe. Looking through new eyes, seeing it through her eyes…it helped him to remember and keep hearting his own words.

"No truer words have ever been spoken Jedi," she nodded solemnly afraid anything more or less would violate this sanctuary somehow.

"Share with me your company…for I've suddenly acquired a taste for reflection," she grinned waving him to a rest of soft feather like ferns where she had staked a place.

"You're sounding poetic though I too find my being calmed, my spirit rejuvenated. Let's stay awhile; I think this is a moment that we need to embrace for moments like these are so few."

She laughed, a light whimsical sound that hushed the Jedi into a serene that resided somewhere on a plane far beyond the one he was accustomed to. Yes, it was okay to fall here, it was okay to let his armor down in this grotto hidden from reality, and it would be okay to love here.

----------------------------------


	5. Chapter: Four

**Chapter Four**

"Tell me…do you have any regrets…about becoming a Jedi I mean," Padmé whispered softly as she drifted on her back in the warm pool of gleaming water.

Obi-Wan shuddered involuntarily, "I honestly don't know. I don't think I do at any rate. What about you? Do you regret the choice you made to go into politics?" he was quick to try and turn the focus from him.

She pondered gaze floating over the remarkable works of the cave, "No, I don't suppose I do. I mean I missed so much as far as traditional adolescence goes but I love what I do. I've always wanted to be this; I have become exactly what I've always desired. Though I haven't reached every goal…and I hope I never do. If I were ever to get everything I'm afraid I would become tepid, and I never want to be that…" she unconsciously made a face.

He nodded. Never had he ever wanted to be anything but what he was, until today. He had never been given the option, he realized. Nobody asked him if he wanted to be a Jedi, he had known nothing else. He had never questioned his role or fought his place, it was destined he was told. How was one to fight destiny? But did _he _believe Jedi was his destiny? Obi-Wan almost laughed aloud, what was destiny? Did he know what it was, did he believe in it? …Did he even believe in the Force?

"I think it's time to go," he said suddenly standing on the bank. It was dangerous these thoughts that were suddenly taking over him.

Padmé stood in the water that came to her shoulders and stared blankly at him, "What? Just like that?"

"Sorry to be abrupt, I hadn't realized it was so late, we must return before we are too missed," he shook the cobwebs that had cluttered his mind, brushed aside the doubt and questions. Being around her was not a good thing, no, she caused too much trouble, made him feel too many things, made him think too little…and open too much of himself. No, it was time to go.

"Okay," she didn't argue but climbed from the water ringing what water she could from her clothing. She peered at him and found it more then curious the way his face stoned, his demeanor iced. Something changed in him while she wasn't looking. She cursed silently, she wanted to see him turn Jedi, she wanted to see him pull the walls up, she wanted to know that she had touched the inside of him…she wanted to know that she had indeed affected him as much as he had her. But no, transition had passed, finality complete.

"Here, you're cold."

She blinked looking to his hands on her shoulders where he left his heavy brown robe to his face. She had let her mind wander off…as she had let her heart.

For the briefest of seconds, an understanding passed between them. Their eyes connected and their souls spoke.

"_I'm not what you need…don't count on me I'll fail you,"_ his soul caressed hers in a motion that felt as real as his hands upon her shoulders.

"_I don't care, I'm yours…though I know I've already lost you,"_ she answered back tears weeping down in the facets of her soul.

He was the first to break away feeling her hurt and knowing that there was no way he could hurt or understand the depth of hers. She was naïve, he was seasoned. She was human…he was Jedi.

"Let's go," he led her from the paradise, he led her back to reality, back to sanity.

----------------------------------

"Master Qui-Gon…where is Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked settling on his cot in the nearly empty nursery wing of the Jedi student housing. Qui-Gon had him sleep there because he didn't believe he was ready to join the other boys his age in the adolescent wing, he would be soon though.

"He is in his quarters I am sure, go to sleep Anakin you have a long day ahead of you," Qui-Gon smiled placing the worn backpack Anakin carried with him under the boy's bed.

"He doesn't like me much does he…" Anakin obviously not ready for slumber turned on his side to watch the older man sigh and pull up a low stool.

"You have to understand Anakin…it's not that he doesn't like you, it just that he was my student for a long time and now that you are here and now my student he is adjusting to finally becoming a Jedi Knight. Do you understand?" Qui-Gon's face was pained, never had he had to try and explain matters to a child before, Obi-Wan came to him at fourteen already having the mentality of someone nearly twice his age with maturity to match. Anakin was going to be something entirely new.

"I guess so…" Anakin frowned, "I hope he likes me though because I really think he is great. I've never seen someone work a lightsaber so good!" he was all smiles now.

"Yes, Obi-Wan is great a Jedi…he is one of the best. He'll come around," Qui-Gon ruffled the boy's hair. Yes, this was going to be something entirely new…

----------------------------------

_A month later…_

"I love you."

Words that never should have been spoken now could never be taken back. Padmé Amidala Queen of Naboo stood behind the full Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi as he watched the embers of his Master slowly burn away.

Obi-Wan didn't turn. The battle was over, victory was theirs…or rather hers. His Master had been laid to rest on the planet that seen his death. Time, time had played an evil game, no one left untouched by it. He never should have come back here…when he said goodbye to the Queen that while not so overly long ago at her hotel after showing her his secret should have been it—that should have been goodbye. He never should he have come back to Naboo with his Master…and the boy. All was done changed, rearranged—so very, very different.

"You don't…you just think you do," he sighed still not turning.

"No! I do love you and you love me too!" she wouldn't relent. She knew, oh she knew! She felt it in her like a fire, a burning raging fire! She knew it when he fought next to her, for her…she knew it when he held her as she wept for her fallen brethren…She knew, oh she knew that he loved her!

"Padmé…what ever transpired between you and me was something akin to need nothing else," Obi-Wan turned finally with his eyes tired and body weary, "You are little more then a child and I…I am a Jedi Knight. We used each other, nothing more. You wanted to discover something beyond your knowledge…I was that something. Me? Well I used you as my soft place to fall. I was at a crossing point in my life when you came into it, I doubted my purpose, and was fighting my fate and I needed a release. I found it in you. I perhaps took advantage but I needed your naïveté, your true gentleness to show me what I was fighting for. Padmé…you are so beautiful, smart, and kind and a Queen in every sense… You don't know what you love, not really. I've been running on for miles and you're just learning to feel, to try out your heart. This too like stages before will pass…" he shook his head sadly.

Tears pooled behind her eyes and she fought to swallow, "You are telling me that what I feel…this feeling so much like an ache and yet like embrace so fierce and warm is nothing more then a child like infatuation? That what I feel is something is nothing more then a phase like teenage acne or gangly limbs? That this, this love for I know that is what is, is little more then something developed from my need to explore? How dare you! How dare you berate this!"

"Please, that isn't what I mean do, not at all. What we had was beautiful and you should cherish it, but it's over. We're at such different places, I've been around the galaxy and back again, you've barely been a stones throw away from home. I've been around the suns a thousand times over and you've only stared to test your legs. I now know my place, my path for sure and you are at brink of discovering your riches. You don't love me…not really," he hurt just saying the words. He wanted her to love him because he loved her. But he couldn't encourage a love he couldn't return. She was young, she would love again, truly love. She would find a handsome young man with the world to offer and she would thank him for what he was doing now…if she even remembered him that is. No, he couldn't tell her…

"That isn't fair! You can't tell me…" she choked on her anger, her hurt.

"I'm telling you that I was your chance to fly…and you were my place to fall. Go Padmé, discover everything, fly! If I have in anyway helped you find your wings then I'm glad but I have to do this. One day you'll understand, one day years from now you'll meet someone and you'll look at him and see what I see in you now. You'll then understand the difference in wisdom and knowledge. I crossed a line during this battle, I became the teacher when just the day before I was student it's a line you don't know is coming till you've already crossed it and are looking back to the other side. You are here, I am there. Please understand…"

She balled her fists and willed back the hot sticky tears, "Alright…you say I am a child, I say I am not. You say we're done, I say we're not. You say goodbye…I say I'll see you again."

Obi-Wan shuddered a breath and nodded. She returned the gestured and turned stiffly walking away. Both wept inside, both felt their souls wither. It was goodbye no matter who fought it or why. No matter what though, each would carry fond memories of their respective moments of flight and flashes of serenity as they fell—the safety of the net that caught and held tight. Memories of a love squashed in its infancy.

One found her wings; the other found a safe place to fall. Challenging boundaries, questioning destiny, each with a fate unchanging but sure…

_**

* * *

AN: There is part one, it is shorter then I anticipated but I've a very hefty jump on part two which is looking to be at least longer then this one. I hope you've enjoyed! Any and all feedback is just awesome! Thanks so much! Much love, RaeAnne ---(-**_


	6. Part Two: Chapter One

**Author's Note: **Do you all hate me? You should, I've been terribly unfair and downright rude, it isn't usually like me to leave a story unfinished for this long. But if it's any consolation it hasn't been far from my mind, in fact it has plagued me most every day I've left it alone. I have been rather guilty of recent so I thought that a partial update would be better than nothing. So here it is, chapter one of part 2. I haven't written the entire part 2 yet, and this may not get updated for another year, if it doesn't I sincerely apologize it isn't because I don't appreciate all your wonderful, wonderful feedback or time spent in reviewing, I've just had a terrible block for SW as of recent. (Oh, and though I did do a scan through, this isn't heavily checked, so please forgive any slips that made it through). Anyway I hope you enjoy, with much, much love, RaeAnne

**PART 2: Stay Safe Tonight  
Chapter: 1**

She's beautiful Master…" nineteen year old Anakin Skywalker announced as he was all but pressed against the window.

His Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi didn't answer. She was beautiful. She had always been beautiful. He sucked in a steadying breath fighting emotions that had been long dormant. She was different; he realized watching her calmly walk up the long walkway from her Naboo Cruiser. She no longer had the innocence she one had, her eyes were focused and measuring not filled with the curiosity and child like glee that they had had the first time she walked this measure of pavement. No, Padmé Amidala was no longer the child queen, she was indeed all grown up.

"Why is she here I wonder? The council hasn't said have they?"

Obi-Wan again didn't answer his pupil. He didn't trust his voice—nor did have an answer even if he did. The council issued a request just hours before she was to arrive to have him and Anakin meet her and escort her to the Jedi Temple. No explanation or further instruction. Just her name written in conjunction with his had him re-reading the command.

It was unsettling the way that he felt, illogical, but unsettling all the same. What was the foundation he had staked all this emotional flotsam on? What had they shared? An instinct he couldn't ignore, a feeling of completion he had only when standing with her…all these emotions and feelings so banned by the Order was what was controlling him then—and now.

"Funny, I don't remember her being so pretty…" Anakin muttered folding his hands into the arms of his robe.

Obi-Wan remembered. Remembered all too well, his memory damned him; his heart entrapped him, only steely indifference now could save him.

-----------------------------

Amidala stepped onto the concrete landing pad of the Capital Building and felt her heart sink. She was one step closer to the inevitable. She breathed heavy, the smog of the city choking even at their height. Body guards flanked her sides, back and front; no handmaidens for this trip.

"Your Highness, we've been informed that there are two Jedi escorts waiting inside to take you to the Jedi Temple."

She reigned in her thoughts trying to focus, "Alright, let's go in then. I want only to you accompany me send the rest to secure the hotel room and take my things."

"As you wish," Dempsey her Captain of the Guards bowed moving away to give orders in quickly hushed tones.

Amidala wrung her hands. She had worked hard to not think about Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man who had given her, her wings and then shattered her heart but being back on Coruscant for the first time in ten years had brought her back to her deepest of her repressed feelings.

She had gotten over the hurt and even realized what he had said back then was right but what she hadn't gotten over, she despised the fact, was the love.

What would it be like, to see him again? Would a rush come over her like it had back then? Would she feel anything? Would she even see him? How many Jedi were in the Order? Thousands surely…what would be the chances he would even be on planet and that she would see him in her short stay? Slim to none surely, so really it was silly to even contemplate the 'what ifs'.

Her mind continued to weave wayward paths as her Captain opened the double doors of the building entry she hadn't even realized they had made it to.

She choked coming to a halting stop. Her eyes froze on and met the glacier blue eyes of her Jedi.

"Queen Amidala," Obi-Wan said lowly evenly as he and the young man beside him bowed.

"How very nice to see you again Jedi Kenobi," she replied stiffly struggling to sound as neutral as he had, but failed. She was glad on some level to see him.

She looked curiously at the young man beside him waiting for an introduction. Obi-Wan looked at her then to the young man with a confused and surprised look.

It dawned on Obi-Wan just then that she didn't recognize Anakin and he thought for sure that she would, "You don't remember your Highness, but I am Anakin Skywalker…"

"Anakin? Ani! Oh, of course, I remember you, I just didn't recognize you! My word you have grown up!" Amidala laughed astonished.

Anakin beamed proudly.

"We are to escort you to the Jedi Temple as quickly as possible milady," Obi-Wan stopped the pleasant feelings and good natured conversation, reminding Amidala and his padawan of their tasks.

"Right—of course," Amidala frowned tightening her posture.

Anakin mimicked the frown but fell into step beside his Master as they led the Queen down the capital halls.

You never forget your first love, Amidala thought bitterly, feeling the nervous ache well inside her. She was almost thirty and still she couldn't get a handle on her heart. Not when it came to him at least. She wasn't the girl naïve and innocent as she had been before. No, she was a woman. She had had relationships, she had seen most the galaxy and had ruled a planet but still the grasp on her heart was weak when it came to _him_. Her memories made her heart lose grip and fall constantly back to the man she had first, and only, ever given it to.

But no matter, she flipped the thoughts to the side; she had bigger issues to deal with, though in the back of her mind she wondered if there was a bigger issue then loving a Jedi. But she had things to do, she would have to take a page from the Jedi, she would put away any and all emotions. Yes, she would be the stoic, stodgy personal of complete calm…no matter the storm that raged within.

The Jedi himself however was having a bit more trouble. He couldn't get over it, seeing her… Pad—no Amidala, it was far too dangerous to return to calling her _that_. Padmé was a vastly different person. This was a woman, she had faint lines around her lines, eyes that glowed with discovered secrets, life lived, her eyes showed she had indeed lived and experienced life. They were no longer innocently bright. Laugh lines were ever so slightly etching around her mouth, she had felt more…someone or perhaps lots of someone's had made her laugh, had made her happy. The cuteness—the youth hadn't faded so much as it had blossomed into a stunning, breathing taking beauty. A beauty that youth could never have. He had found her beautiful before, the innocence was intriguing but now he was captivated. She was now a woman with a history, a woman with elegance and confidence…and as her eyes suggested, an intimate mystery to figure out.

As they exited the Capital, a waiting transport had them at the Jedi Temple in short minutes.

"I'll alert the council that we've arrived," Anakin spoke with authority that had Obi-Wan raising his eyebrows, as the group was shown into a small public waiting area off the main foyer, 'the young one is showing off', Obi-Wan almost laughed at the thought.

"Alright Anakin," Obi-Wan nodded slightly piqued at his student—or maybe at for not going himself—or maybe at the situation he found himself in, all but alone with the Queen.

"I need to contact the men and make sure they have your room ready your Highness, I'll be just a moment," Dempsey turned to Amidala, she nodded, he bowed and left the room.

Obi-Wan choked on a curse, now he was completely alone with _her_.

Amidala said nothing, sitting rigidly in a low backed chair starring just off to the side of Obi-Wan who stood facing the window showing her only his profile.

"Anakin has really grown up. I wasn't expecting to see a man—why he was just a boy the last time I saw him!" she laughed awkwardly feeling the dead air was too oppressive—too much a fertile ground for her aching heart and thoughts.

Obi-Wan didn't turn towards her even as he spoke, "People change, you can't stop it. Time does a phenomenal job of taking something we once recognized and turning into something we can't." He was angry with her; he discovered and couldn't exactly place why.

She frowned, "How sentimental," she was appalled at his snide, vindictive tone but the underlying truth to his words were not lost on her—nor was the real meaning, "You can take your symbolism, oh I know what you were hinting at, and just shove it up your…"

"The council will see us now." Anakin interrupted, cutting off Amidala promptly as he walked in. He realized he interrupted something by Amidala's quietly flushed cheeks, hard glaring eyes…, and his Master's almost undetectable smirk.

Amidala stood making a motion for Anakin to lead then she sent daggers at Obi-Wan with a stare that could have lit steel on fire. Obi-Wan nearly laughed.

-----------------------------

The council wasn't in their chambers but received Amidala in a room used for political meetings.

There was a highly polished round table on a raised platform where half the council physically sat while holographic images of the others were displayed for those members who were on various missions around the galaxy. Three chairs remained open.

"Please have a seat Queen Amidala," Master Windu waved to the center of the three chairs, "Please forgive our lack of ceremony your Highness we've been engaged most the day with in-house meetings that left us with little time to prepare."

"No need, I appreciate your seeing me on this rather short notice; Master Windu, Master Yoda, council," she curtsied and took her chair.

"Jedi's, you will sit in," Master Windu motioned to Obi-Wan and Anakin who stood back waiting to be dismissed.

Obi-Wan frowned but followed his padawan in taking a seat. He wasn't pleased to have to be staying; he thought it was a simple pick up and deliver, he wanted away from her as quickly as possible.

"We'll start then. We've read over your formal request but we would like you tell us now, so we might understand a bit better what exactly is going on and why you have requested our assistance." Master Windu steepled his hands, leaning back in his chair preparing to listen.

Obi-Wan despite his irritation towards her and his eagerness to flee couldn't help but be a little anxious to hear what Amidala had to say.

"Of course Master Windu; my home-world, Naboo, is on the brink of a political and civil war. The basis for this started with but is not the direct result of Zex Hayden, senator for Naboo and representative from Thane, Naboo's principal moon. I grew up with him and his views, ideals are very on target, and as he has started a think tank to restructure the government but there is a radical sect of this group not condoned by Senator Hayden, who is also very much for peace, that is threatening to start a war and overthrow the government with force if they must. They have said they are thousands strong. We don't know who the people are and all attempts to locate them have failed.

"I am saddened to say that while I am Queen I hold very little power—more a figure head then ruler and, that in spite of my position the government I serve has become corrupt on most every level. But the people are dedicated and can't see what is really going on. If something isn't done soon war will be waged by this group that call themselves Project Action. My position as Queen is precarious, in a poll done early last month it was shown that the people are loyal not so much to those holding offices but to me, for I am what they see, I am—to them—the government. I could use this loyalty and try to sway those to Senator Hayden's point of view but the backlash to that would be disastrous, more likely than not all would lose faith in their government and in me, we can afford to lose trust if we hope to rebuild politically.

"We have exhausted all attempts for a peaceful resolution. I detest war but I have resigned myself to the fact that this very well might not achieve finality without a measure of war. However, Senator Hayden and I have come up with one last effort that we hope will bring unity.

"Next year is the Naboo government elections, all positions are to have new people, figure head as well, I am no longer eligible to run. As a sign of solidarity and a show of goodwill, Senator Hayden and I are to be married. This will bring him into good graces with the people of Naboo and those residing on Thane will see that change is happening. Our hopes are that once we are married that the radicals will be pacified for the moment and once Senator Hayden begins his campaign for the King of Naboo they will be further calmed and will hold off any of their war plans since they know change is coming, it is a far chance we know, but we are not equipped for a war…"

Obi-Wan inwardly blanched, hands gripping the arms of his chairs, the wind knocked out of him.

"We are sorry to hear of your predicament, but there is little we can do about that, it is matter of for your people to handle, we do not meddle in those kinds of affairs…"

"Yes, of course, I know Master Windu…I told you all of that so you might understand this…Project Action has named a target for their hatred…they believe me responsible for the corruption of the current government and have been taking strides to eradicate the corrupt starting at the top. One of the attempts on my life was made by one of my most trusted advisors…despite all efforts we have no idea who is in this group, or how far they reach. I have no one to trust…" Amidala's voice dared to crack and the council could hear her very real fear and see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"The wedding is in two weeks…if I could just have protection for those two weeks…I think after it would be alright. "

"Queen Amidala, though it is not our place nor did you solicit it, we offer some insight. This plan you and the Senator have concocted, though I am sure you did so with grand hope and pure motives is not at all sound. You are putting much at stake and risking much…you have very little chance at success, do you realize this? These are radicals, they will not be stayed because of a maybe…they act out because they want conflict and are using anything as excuse. We know this because we've seen it before…" Master Windu stopped abruptly.

Amidala held in a breath, she couldn't look anywhere but Master Windu's face, not at Obi-Wan…never at Obi-Wan, she couldn't bear to see what might be there. "I understand…we understand, but we must try."

The council was silent seemingly convening on a higher—most assuredly a force plane. Master Yoda nodded finally and Master Windu spoke, "Queen Amidala, we will give you protection but we ask something in return."

Amidala, Anakin and Obi-Wan blinked. "Anything Master Windu," Amidala answered swallowing.

"First we must ask for your trust and absolute discretion."

"You have it," she answered without hesitation.

"Good. What we ask is that along with being your protection you allow our team of Jedi's free reign to explore and search your planet. Full access without restriction."

Amidala's brow furrowed with question, "Your Jedi's may have whatever they desire without question, but may I ask what you might be searching for?"

"All I can say Queen Amidala is that we believe there might be more to this group Project Action, just what, we cannot comment. This is where the trust comes in."

"I understand."

"Good. Now because familiarity will help in securing your safety in your palace and searching your planet we are assigning Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi as team leader and accompanying him will be Jedi Knight Ariana Kincade and Padwan Anakin Skywalker. They will be in touch with you and if that is all I'm afraid we have to cut this meeting short—Kenobi I assure you can handle it from here. There is a full dossier being sent to your file, Kincade has been briefed and will be meeting with you and Skywalker this afternoon," Master Windu commanded the room and gave directions with clear lines before rising with the council and following Master Yoda out of the room by way of the rear door.

Silence quickly engulfed the room as the remaining three stood stiffly letting everything sink in.

"Anakin please show Queen Amidala back to the waiting area, I'm sure her guard is there. When you are finished wait for me in the south hall," Obi-Wan viciously neutral and apathetic directed his learner in harsh, clipped words, then dismissing Amidala in the same way, "Your Highness."

Amidala blinked watching him stride away. That was all, he gave her nothing more, not any sign he felt anything…about anything, about what she had said, he was nothing but ice cold indifference. She felt like weeping.


	7. Part Two: Chapter Two

Amidala sat primly arms folded over chest as she tapped her foot. She was infuriated! The nerve of that…that Jedi! She hated men like him…with their superior attitudes and galling patronizing air…and she was stuck with him for the next two weeks! When moments ago she was ready to weep she now wanted to scream.

"Dempsey I am ready to go," she glared at her guard to hurry up in giving the Jedi padawan the hotel information so that they could convene later. She had already given all information concerning her security issues in her file when she requested help.

"Yes milady."

Gall, the next two weeks were going to try her very last nerve. Threat of war, Jedi scum slurper…and marriage, she now didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

-----------------------------

"What is going on Ariana?" Obi-Wan burst through the double door entry of the sparring solarium.

"And hello to you too Kenobi," a dark haired woman put down a volume of Temple History and stood to meet him.

"I'm not in the mood for chit-chat," he further growled throwing himself into a chair opposite hers at the rod-iron table.

"I can see that. By the looks of things the only thing you are up for is a run with the dueling simulator," she cocked an eyebrow reclaiming her seat, amused at her friend's condition.

"Don't be a smart a—"

"Watch yourself or I might fill in for the sim and believe me I'll do a hell of better job beating your sorry arse."

Obi-Wan couldn't fight the smile that the remark induced. No one was quite sure where Ariana had picked up her accent since she grew up in the Temple like everyone else but all agreed they loved it anyway.

Ariana Kincade was only a couple inches shorter then Obi-Wan but fought with control and agility most men couldn't even begin to match. Talent she did not lack. She was also beautiful, long shinny auburn hair she kept pulled back from her face and in a large chignon. Her eyes were deep blue, wide and playful. With a body slender, lithe undeniably woman with a face of fallen angel and lips as full and red as sun ripened berries she had caused many a Jedi to question their resolution and many more mere mortal men to want to fall at her feet and beg. She was mostly oblivious to it all—mostly.

"Point taken; but what is going on with this Naboo thing? I got a summons by the council to go and pick up Queen Amidala at the Cap Building. I do then am asked to stay as Amidala makes a plea for security but that's not the shocker—I'm given that assignment and assigned another secret covert OP I know nothing about—heading a team consisting of you and Anakin. I have no clue what is going on or what I am doing save for going to the damn planet of Naboo and playing nursemaid to royalty who 'fears for her safety', when really the only treasonous threat they have against them is from some guy who voted for them and now wants to know why his taxes have tripled and wages have plummeted and his kid can't go to Further Education because he can't pay the tuition!"

Ariana laughed softly. Their talks were so informal and lacking all the pretenses normally allotted to such exchanges. They were long time friends, grew up together, took all their classes together, tested together and became teachers together. Their dynamic was unique and very raw—they knew each other better than anyone else. They held nothing back.

"I get the frustration. They took Jan-Le aside told her she was going to be working with Tripp for the next three weeks before they even mentioned any assignment to me. I learned they shipped her to the academy on Dantoonie this morning when I showed up at the library to find Master Windu instead of my padawan. I've only known for a few hours." She shrugged her shoulders filling her cup and a second cup for Obi-Wan with a fragrant tea.

"Well I haven't had the time to download the files so I'd appreciate a run down," he sipped slowly feeling his muscles ease, though his headache raged on.

"Okay, Security Subject: Amidala, Padme Queen of Naboo. Security Threat: a political group known as _Project Action_, Members: Unknown.

Task Force: Team leader, Jedi Knight Kenobi, Obi-Wan, second Jedi Knight Kincade, Ariana, with Padawan Learner class two, Skywalker, Anakin.

We know that the people making up this group are varied. We know that even on the highest levels there are threats.

Primary objective: keep the SS safe,

Secondary objective: discover who is heading the group _Project Action_ and determine if this group is connected to the Galactic Republic uprising known as the '_Separatists'_. Evidence has been found leading us to believe that Naboo unwittingly is housing at least a fraction of this group and that this group is looking to make Naboo a base…" Ariana paused her reading from her hand held personal computer looking to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan swallowed in disgust all the information slowly penetrated. "Wow," he rubbed his jaw.

"Yeah, I know."

"I mean I've heard rumors that there was a group going against the Republic but I thought it was rumors started by space travelers too long away from civilized space! …And they think this group might be connected to the Project Action on Naboo?"

"Evidently, I know it's all a bit farfetched but I don't think the council would send us if they didn't feel the idea was legitimate."

"Agreed. How much are we telling the SS?"

"Little to none. She's to know nothing of the possibility of the Separatists—that was made clear. Truthfully, I wonder if maybe we shouldn't take a hard look at Amidala, I mean come on, it would only make sense. The senate refused help back during the TF fiasco; maybe she still carries a grievance."

Obi-Wan felt a strong repulsion to that idea immediately, he didn't feel for a second she was involved. It was a gut feeling that echoed to his core. Why he felt so strongly about it and why he found himself almost angry with Ariana for suggesting it, he couldn't say.

"She's got no reason to go against the senate now. She's got Palpatine elected; he is from Naboo, one of her people."

Ariana caught the wavering of emotion ripple in her friend and found it curious. Amidala was certainly a conductor for Obi-Wan's emotions and that was a dangerous thing.

"Okay, I'll trust you since you've known her for a considerable amount of time but Obi-Wan I have to keep all possibilities open, I have to be objective—completely."

"I know, I'm not asking you to be anything but that," he smiled a bit lopsided, "My padawan is surely waiting for me in the south hall as I instructed him to…but I am always telling him he must work on his patients, so you want to go around?"

She raised her eyebrows giving a crooked smile of her own, "Foils or 'sabers?"

He smirked, "Ladies choice."

"Foils then, I'd hate to seriously injure you…"

"Aw honey you'll be lucky to get even close…"

"Bite me Kenobi."

"Gladly…where?"

"In the arse."

-----------------------------

Amidala's temper hadn't settled even at the dinner hour. She huffed and muttered under her breath as she dressed in a formal dress the color of a summer blue sky. She made threatening remarks toward 'that Jedi' as she was no longer saying his name while applying her light make-up. The creative names she thought of while doing her hair she wouldn't dare repeat.

Dempsey gave her a worried bemused look as she stomped into the hotel room receiving area. "Senator Hayden is expected in ten minutes and Jedi's Kenobi, Kincade, and Skywalker are expected in twenty minutes, for what time shall I alert the hotel restaurant to send up dinner milady?"

"Dempsey I don't know!" she was exasperated, "I guess eight, that will give us time to discuss beforehand…"

"Very good your Highness."

She paced the room sitting down for a moment leafing through a hardcopy of the weekly Planet Examiner before returning to pace again.

The visitor alert bell finally rang. Amidala sat demurely trying to look absorbed but appropriately bored as Dempsey came from the dining room to answer the door.

Amidala looked up just as the tall devilishly handsome man came in.

"Zex!" she made good on affable.

"Darling Dala!" he clasped her offered hands while brushing light kisses on her cheeks and a chaste kiss on her lips.

"It's been such a long while how are you?" she fluttered her eyes at him.

"I am better than five minutes ago, now that I am with you, but you, how are you dearest?"

She laughed. She genuinely enjoyed him, always had. No one could deny he was gorgeous and had a delightfully male air. Tall, broad shoulders, narrow waist, muscled and tan. His face was that of a chiseled mythical rogue god. Longer then fashionable jet black hair that had slight curl where it touched his collar was swept back letting his penetrating green eyes dance. But it was perhaps, his wicked grin that most women fell for; it made them forget to breathe and reduced them to a glop of rubbery glue. She had never made it that far, being oddly insusceptible to most his charm. Her stomach did get butterflies and her cheeks did flush at times—she was female after all.

"I'm well Zex."

Zex nodded pleased with this. They shared idle chit chat purposely avoiding any topics concerning the impending conflict at home. It all in all was frivolous and surface deep.

Before long, the door dinged again.

"I believe our Jedi friends have arrived darling, shall we greet them?" Zex clasped her hand in his as they rose to meet them just as Dempsey was showing them in.

Amidala put on a serene smile as she stood at her husband to be's side but found herself pressing in hard against him with shock as she came face to face with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen…possibly the most beautiful woman the galaxy had ever seen.

-----------------------------

Obi-Wan was in a foul mood as he waited for the door to be answered. The whole thing just made him anal.

"Kenobi, you're sending some awful hostile vibes, think you should take it down a notch?" Ariana remarked in a hushed tone while glancing meaningfully at Anakin.

"He knows this assignment is rubbing me the wrong way. Why should I hide it?" he shot back.

"Oh never mind then, forgive me for speaking! I see acting like a bantha's arse is not only something you specialize in but enjoy too!"

He made a face at her seconds before the door was opened. They were shown in and Obi-Wan refrained from comments like 'maybe if the Naboo government spent less money putting up the Queen in five star luxury hotels there might not be a lynch mob after her'. However, he couldn't help the curse that slipped under his breath when he came into view of the man that he could only presume to be Senator Zex Hayden.

He did not make it a habit of noticing men nor did he have clue what denoted a 'handsome' man but looking at Hayden he was pretty sure he had to be it. Really, it made Obi-Wan rather disgusted.

Likewise, Amidala was holding back awe at the woman standing so regally at Obi-Wan's side. That woman should be on billboards selling frivolous products—not toting a lightsaber and a vow of celibacy, Amidala thought wickedly.

The three Jedi and the two dignitaries stood staring, a limbo of silence settling none too comfortably. Each was sizing up the other, lines being drawn and presumptions of character setting in stone.

Finally drawing a sharp breath Amidala was first to speak, "I am pleased you all could make it, you may or may not have met my fiancé but I would like to introduce you to Senator Zex Hayden."

Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow at the hand Zex held out, it was calloused, which Obi-Wan noted and couldn't help but give the man a little—very little—respect for, at least the man had done some sort of physical labor at some point, "Senator. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and I will be heading the team in charge of the Queen's security. With me are my team, Jedi Knight Ariana Kincade and Jedi padawan Anakin Skywalker."

Hands were shaken and courtesies exchanged but no one was fooled by the posturing.

Sitting down they again looked each other over letting the silence drag. It would probably have continued well into the night if Ariana hadn't taken charge.

"Now that we've met why don't you give Queen Amidala and Senator Hayden an overview of what we've put together," she directed to Obi-Wan, though she wasn't sure it was a wise move since he had hostility jetting from him like big red sirens.

Nodding curtly at her he began, "Having gone over your daily routine we have amended it to limit trips to include only those that fall in, what he have determined, 'safety zones'. These zones are places that we feel we can be easily and well secured with limited access points and no blind spots. We have hard copies as well as digital documents outlining these changes as well as a tentative map showing you our predication of where these 'safe zones' will be, we won't be able to say for sure till we are able to actually go through the area, though the holographic maps were a great aide.

"Because we don't know who the members of the group attempting to assassinate you are we are going to meet with all your staff and palace security and hopefully try and weed out any potentially volatile people. But as a precaution, we will be asking you not to travel without Anakin, Ariana or myself with you.

"We will be continuing on this course of action till security is handed over to the Senator's Republic Government Service in fourteen days which you will be entitled to as his spouse or the situation somehow changes. If you have any questions about what I have explained or you have any comments please feel free to express them now."

Ariana almost laughed, the mechanic nearly robotic monotone Obi-Wan had recited his nearly scripted description was hysterical. He stared at his audience calmly as if he was almost bored with the whole thing.

"I don't think so; you seemed to have covered everything very—efficiently. Darling?" Amidala's voice was sweet but her frown was deep, her eyes filled with irritation.

"No, I don't think so," Zex smiled patiently patting her hand.

"Will you be present often Senator Hayden? I ask because we would have to make provisions for additional security if so," Ariana asked her voice as beautiful as the rest of her.

Zex met her piercing blue eyes with his absorbing green ones, "No, I'm afraid that seeing my intended while she is here on Coruscant is a treat since we are both wrapped up with our various duties in putting together our joint bill. At the rate we are going I will be lucky to see her at the wedding," he laughed richly eyes never leaving Ariana's; of course he was the only one who found it amusing.

"I feel I have to ask, why your Highness when it seems the threat to your life appears to be solely based on Naboo would you remain there? Why not take refuge here…or on another planet? Why risk the danger?" Ariana sought Amidala's eye contact wondering if she might learn something of the woman's character.

"Naboo is my home Jedi Kincade, I do not feel I should be run out of it by thugs. Furthermore it's been made painfully clear that those who wish me ill are many and their locations and perseverance to travel distance should it prove their goal fulfilled is unknown, so it remains rather impossible to say if there is anywhere that I would be safe."

Ariana nodded pleased with the Queen's answer, "Alright, good enough answer for me," she smiled at Amidala.

At that moment, Dempsey came in announcing that dinner had arrived.

"You're staying of course…?" Amidala said shocked as Obi-Wan and his colleagues stood heading for the door instead of the dining room.

"No, that wasn't our intent. We still have preparations to see to. We'll see you tomorrow on the landing pad," Obi-Wan held himself placid as he stood facing her, her gaze boring over him like laser beam. "Goodnight Queen Amidala, Senator Hayden." He bowed stiffly and Ariana and Anakin followed suit.

Amidala lifted her chin acknowledging him with the slightest and severest of nods. The Jedi's left in a billow of robes and Amidala and her bridegroom sat down to quiet, oppressing dinner.


End file.
